Three Untold Stories Of The March Family
by RealMe07
Summary: Here are three untold stories of the Marches. Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Three untold stories of the Marches. **

It was Saturday and Jo March was going to church. Not for worship, for a funeral. Her sister's funeral. Her little Bethy had died of scarlet fever just days ago. They were going to cremate her (for they didn't have enough money for a coffin, which Marmee refused to watch, but dear Mr. Laurence had refused to let them do so and paid for the nicest coffin he could find.

She hadn't cried. Well, in front of anyone, that is. She had cried hours in bed at night until she fell asleep. She just had to stay strong for Marmee and Father. She was the only daughter they had left. Amy had gone off and married Teddy, they gave off Meg years ago, and now- and now Bethy. She couldn't let them see her cry or they'd go and comfort her. She didn't need comforting-or so she thought.

"We are here to mourn for our beloved Miss Elizabeth March. Sister, daughter, friend…" the preacher began. Jo couldn't listen to this. HER sister, HER Beth. Gone? She went to the back of the room half way during the funeral. No one noticed. They were too busy crying. Jo wanted to, as well. But she didn't. She had to be strong.

Amy had already come to the church, crying as everyone else. Laurie came, too. He didn't cry. But, Jo knew her boy wanted to. He didn't for the same reason as Jo. He was holding his wife, Amy, as the preacher talked. He excused himself from Amy and followed Jo to the back.

"Jo?" He asked looking at her with those eyes full of love and compassion. "Are you alright?"

"No, Teddy…I-I" Jo stuttered. She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. Laurie saw. He knew his Jo as well as she knew him. He walked over and held her in his arms. Just as he did years ago in that grove when Beth was ill for the first time and he had sent for Marmee to come back home and help her daughters.

Jo felt safe and loved and comforted in those arms.

So for the first time in forever, Jo cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Untold Stories of the Marches.**

It was the night of December twenty-fifth. The year was 1870. It was the first Christmas without Beth. The first with Daisy and Demi. And Jo's first being engaged. That night Professor Bhaer had asked Jo for her hand and she had agreed. She brought him home to spend Christmas with her family…him being a little nervous.

Amy and Laurie, the newly wedded couple, were showing Aunt March some of their favorite sightings and places they went to in Europe.

Meg was cooing to her twins, as usual.

John, Father, and Mr. Laurence were talking about colleges…or something.

Marmee was talking to the Professor trying to know more about him. As shy as he could be sometimes, Marmee wasn't making him feel uncomfortable-and Jo was glad for it.

But where _was_ Jo? Jo was sitting next to 'her Professor' as Beth called him. She was looking around at everyone. Everyone she loved dearly and never wanted to leave as her Beth had. Everywhere she looked she saw love. She had love. She was in love. Yet, she was missing something. Her Beth. That's what she was missing. It just wasn't like past Christmases without her! Everyone seemed gay and merry-and Jo was, honestly, but…it just wasn't as joyful for her. After all, it was only five weeks since Beth had died. And…

"Jo?" Jo's trail of thoughts were inturruped by her fiancé, who was looking down at her with an expression Jo could not understand for some odd reason.

"Uh…Yes, dear?" Jo said sweetly which Laurie smirked at, for he'd never seen Jo flirt before. Amy nudged him in the stomach with her elbow.

Fritz smiled. "You just seem…distracted." He said, trying to find the right word. Marmee smiled at how patient he was with her daughter. She knew he was a good man and she was not worried for Jo's marriage. For any man who makes Josephine March flirt, really_ must _be her perfect match.

After the family had left and Professor Bhaer had settled into the guest room, Jo kissed him goodnight under the mistletoe and went to her bedroom. She woke up during the night and thought it was her Beth calling for her. Then she looked down, saw the ring on her finger, and realized where she was. Her Bethy would not be calling her anytime soon.

She went upstairs to her attic. She looked at all her sister's precious things in her oak wood chest that had her name engraved in it. She knew she had to let out her feelings somehow…so she wrote a book.

**Author's Note: Like? I really enjoyed my last sentence and figured it would be a sweet way to end it. Who agrees? Last story coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

On the outside she was calm. On the inside…she was a complete and utter wreck.

Her daughter, her sweet innocent daughter, had just died. And she didn't know why or how God could take her-especially at the young age of nineteen.

But either way, Elizabeth March was gone.

Gone from her grip.

Gone from her sight.

Gone for the rest of Margaret March's life.

And she hated it.

Of course Robert March did as well. After all, he'd missed precious years of watching his four daughters grow up. And now one was gone.

Mr. and Mrs. March was talking with her second eldest daughter, Jo, and her new husband (by a week and four days) Professor Bhaer in the parlor. They had stayed for dinner at six and left at around eight for the sake of a safe ride home-for they lived forty minutes away at Plumfield. Aunt March had left Plumfield for Jo and her husband who were planning to make it a school-just not yet.

Margaret loved it when her daughters came back home. They _were_ all off and married to good men, yet she still wished she could take care of her daughters and nurse them as she used to. She missed being a mother each day. But mainly, she missed her Beth.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mr. March walked in on his wife, she was kneeling near the left side of their bed, head down, eyes closed, hands folded. He stopped-not wanting to interrupt-and leaned against the doorframe, watching his wife pray.

"I don't understand why you took her…she was my little girl! I loved her as much as my others, and now they're all grown up." She was crying now. He could hear his wife's sobs-it just broke his heart. "My Jo is gone, too. I was so used to having Meg gone, but Jo was always home and now she's a whole forty minutes away! What if something happens…or…or…" She took a deep breath. "I shouldn't worry so much or blame you, Lord. Please watch over my girls. And please give Beth a kiss for me. Amen."

She crawled up into bed and moved the covers to her chest and buried her face into them. She was still crying. Mr. March couldn't take it anymore. He sat beside his wife on their bed and just held her. She cried herself to sleep and he might have too-he doesn't remember anymore. He heard his wife sniffle one last time until she fell asleep in his arms. He held her for the remainder of the night.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"And to think my little Jo was a baby once, too. And now you're having your own!" Marmee hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Congratulations, dear." She hugged Fritz, too.

"It will be quite rambunctious with those other twelve boys in your school, you know." Mr. march said with a kind smile.

"We know, Papa. I just hope we can handle it!" Jo smiled at her husband as they all laughed.

"I love you, Marmee." Jo said as she hugged her mother as her husband escorted her into the carriage.

"I love you, too dear. Stay safe and comfortable!"

"I'll try with this baby!" Jo laughed.

The Bhaers waved goodbye as they drove off to Plumfield. Mr. and Mrs. March talked in the parlor as he read the paper and she knitted a blanket for her new grandchild's arrival. She couldn't help but think back to her baby's birth.

_Jo's Birth…_

"Meg, dear, come see your sister." Little Meg burst through the doors with her Papa and looked at her new sister's face. The baby kept crying and wouldn't stop.

"It's too loud…but I still like her." Meg smiled. Mrs. March kissed her new baby's forehead.

"Her name is Josephine." Meg giggled.

"I like it. But I have a better name."

_Beth's Birth…_

"Beth is mine!" Jo said, looking at her baby sister's face. She was not even an hour old and she claimed her as her special person in the world. Jo kissed her sister's forehead. The baby smiled.

"What's her name, Marmee?" Meg asked her exhausted mother.

"Elizabeth." Mr. March answered for her.

"I call her Beth." Jo said. They all smiled.

_Now…_

Yes, those sweet memories brought tears to her eyes. But they were happy tears. For, Margaret March knew all her daughters were safe, happy, and perfect the way they are.


End file.
